In general, a stereo camera includes at least one more cameras than an existing monocular camera to capture stereoscopic images obtained by, such as radar.
However, frame limit of a monocular camera including a stereo matching in an existing stereo camera is 60 fps. Further a stereo camera sets exposure suitable for each of algorithms by exposure control in four steps. In this case, the frame rate for each algorithm is only 15 fps, such that when control is made by tracking, the frame rate is low and thus a tracking step becomes low. Accordingly, rate of misrecognition is increased.